


Virgin!Ben Comes Too Soon

by LexiRayne2187



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Post-Canon, Smut, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: Yes, it’s exactly what the title says. Virgin!Ben in canonverse getting his mind blown by feral!Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 16
Collections: House Dadam Miscellaneous, House Dadam's Fic Collection





	1. On the Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: premature ejaculation , public embarrassment , frottage , mild dubious consent (dubcon) , no penetration (yet)

"Do I call you Ben now?" 

His stare is piercing but not uncomfortable. Rey sees him swallow hard and tentatively nod—her lips purse. 

With a raised eyebrow, she asks, "Are you alright?"

"More than ever," his voice cracks.

Rey turns away, suddenly nervous, but the heat of his gaze is felt poignantly on her neck. She clears her throat before narrating what she's doing, setting the coordinates while attempting to engage the autopilot. 

He doesn't make a sound.

The Falcon quakes and she knows the flight is going to be problematic. The autopilot won't engage. She growls under her breath... but he just continues looking on with big soulful eyes, searching. 

She tries to ignore him and distracts herself by voicing her concerns before stating, "Don't worry. We'll be there soon." 

He's so still, almost waiting. 

She tries again. "The base isn't far, but I'm more nervous about the landing." 

Rey chances a glance, catching his abbreviated nod, and begins to feel frustrated.

This time, another more violent shudder accompanied by the shrill whine of straining metal sends her mind reeling with anxiety. She starts to sweat. 

With desperation, she bites out, "Did you ever fly this hunk of garbage?" 

His sneer is all too telling. Rey breathes out an irritated sigh, what she wouldn't do for some communication right now. With an unfamiliar POP, wisps of smoke filter into her vision from above.

Cursing, then she shouts, "I need you to hold her steady!" 

He jumps at her order and quickly reaches across the narrow space to grip both yokes. She's irate when his overly large body takes up too much space but nimbly climbs over his massive arm to fiddle with the control panel spitting sparks.

He grunts when she perches on his shoulder but says nothing. Her babbling continues as her full attention is fixed on solving the electrical issue. One foot is perilously close to his crotch when she snakes her other leg around his back to maintain balance.

Ben's mind is rioting, his heart racing, and his cock aching. He checks to see if she notices, but she must not. He tilts his head into her belly, smelling the tang of her sweat mixed with fresh linen. He bites his lip when her thighs clench around him.

His pants tightened as soon as she uttered his name but now his cock, filled with the total of his lifeblood, erased any thought beyond a litany of  _ Rey, Rey, Rey _ . So hard, it's proudly pointing to the source of his light in the infinite darkness of space.

He chews on his tongue to hold in a gasp as her weight presses her pelvis closer to his face. She shifts again, sliding around his front to the wall panel on his side. His teeth are grinding, jaw clenching so tightly it clicks... and she still only mutters to herself.

He starts to panic when she's between his legs, her supple breasts crushed against the plane of his substantial chest and bicep. He feels beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. 

She tells him something but his impending sense of doom is too great to register her words.

Rey hisses, and he's terrified that she heard his involuntary moan. 

Instead of screaming at him for his lechery, she stands abruptly between his splayed knees—too close but not touching. He internally thanks the Force. But then she dips at the waist to reach a stray wire, and his eyes wander without permission.

With a full view of that firm ass, he's salivating. His grip loosens on the yoke, hoping to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.

She snarls at him, "Stay firm!" 

"No problems there," he thinks.

She glares back at him over her shoulder, causing him to wince when he realizes he said it aloud. Still, he commits the moment to memory for later, when he has some alone time with his right hand. Kriff, she was gorgeous on a rampage.

She's wiggling in front of him, can't seem to find an angle to adjust some component or other, when all hell breaks loose.

They've entered the atmosphere. 

Rey shrieks. She can't get to her knees, so she plops down on the limited space of his seat.  _ Right. There _ . He reacts like he's been punched in the gut as the ship, again, dips dangerously off course. 

She roars, "Almost there! I need you—" 

Her command is interrupted by yet another alarming dive of the ship's nose. Her following words are muddled in his mind sounding like his wettest dreams. 

_...this is it... come together... so close... _

She thrusts back into him, her ass cheeks splitting over his erection. He’s terrified and isn't sure if the ship is shaking apart or if it's him. Her spine curls, the movement causing her to slip up and down over his throbbing cock. 

He chokes.

Finn and Poe watch as the Falcon tips and tilts like a drunkard fresh out of the cantina. 

Finn worriedly asks, "Do you think Rey's okay?" 

Poe's expression is inscrutable. "That's not Rey, but he looks like something's wrong."

That's when Finn recognizes Kylo Ren and calls for reinforcements. 

Ben's panting, wheezing, eyes crossing. He may live or die, but he genuinely doesn't care. The telltale tingle runs up his spine, balls tightening. 

It's too late; he closes his eyes and lets his orgasm take him.

When he reopens his eyes, after a moment for his vision to clear, he realizes this will be the worst day of his life. The traitor looks sick while his companion guffaws and 80 other people are looking on. 

Rey quietly scolds him, having enough care to lend him her sash to cover his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	2. In the Training Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: premature ejaculation , mild dubious consent (dubcon) , semi-public , frottage , public embarrassment , misunderstandings

NOW

A muffled cursing, then a deep voice is saying, "...it's all wet." 

A feminine chuckle, then, "...because of you." 

Rose and Poe press their ears closer to the door. Finn feigns disinterest while grimacing.

BEFORE 

The Resistance both desperately welcomed a First Order informant and vehemently called for Kylo Ren's head on a pike. His current freedom was tenuous at best. At least everyone kept their distance—everyone except Rey.

At the outset, he had been excited, thinking she followed him around because of a shared infatuation. He would have gladly returned her advances. But she was merely his watchdog, always there to protect the others from him—the monster.

They all whispered about his crimes, what should be done with him. To be fair to the scavenger, one feral gremlin-like stare with her staff's threatening aim kept most of them in line. He'd even caught her in a lovers' quarrel with the traitor. How disappointing.

He tried to ignore all this, to save face. 

It didn't stop him from continuing his training, nor did it stop her from inserting herself into his routine. She was a right glutton for his punishment. Forcing him to sweat so much, he'd often end up losing his shirt.

NOW 

Filtering into the corridor were loud sounds of bodies shifting, the clatter of falling items, and the shuffling of fabric. 

The trio locks eyes when all goes suddenly quiet. 

Then, a rhythmic grunting accompanied by the vigorous staccato pattern of activity. Poe smirks, high-fiving Rose as Finn blushes.

BEFORE 

He felt oddly nervous as Rey corrected his form during pull-ups, hands gliding up his sides and down his back. She's behind him now, body molded to his as he does another set of squats. 

He knows what he's doing; he just can't concentrate with her so close.

He drops the weights as if burned and moves to the opposite end of the mat. He adjusts his erection into the band of his pants and wishes he still had on his tunic or something. Anything. 

Rey tosses him a training sword. He almost fumbles the catch, too preoccupied.

She's smiling at him, and it's baffling. But before he can even think to return a grin, she charges at him. Her expression is so determined; he knows she's intent on besting him.

All he can do is hunch over to keep the situation in his pants from stealing her attention.

She's improved, still not as learned and skilled as him, but she has the advantage—not forced to work around a veritable throbbing stone tower trying to make a great escape.

She disarms him, so he grapples her to the ground. How her thigh ended up between his is a mystery.

NOW 

"...so big...not much longer...very close..." 

Rose has to hide a laugh behind her hand while pulling Finn closer to the door. Poe whispers encouragement under his breath like he has money on a specific outcome. A female squeal of joy makes the trio jumping and backing away.

BEFORE 

Her thigh presses delightfully into his cock. He doesn't mean to moan in pleasure, but then she squirms beneath him. She's so soft and rubbing against him just right—his eyes cross. 

He doesn't even realize how tightly he's holding her to his chest.

He shudders—his arms keeping her squeezed between his large, hard body and the unforgiving mat. Her nails bite into his lower back, and he surges into action. One, two, three pumps of his hips & his vision goes white. 

A satisfied groan escapes before he realizes what he's done. Again.

He's mortified, feels dread pool in his gut as a cold sweat break out on his brow. Ears on fire, Ben yearns for the world would open and swallow him whole. He's afraid to pull away, to look her in the eye. 

Sometime later, she wiggles out from under him. His eyes burn.

She tentatively runs her fingers through his hair.

"You alright?" she asks softly.

He swallows hard, hiding behind his bangs, nodding slowly. Rey reaches down and pulls him to his feet, guiding him to the narrow adjourning washroom. She shuts the door behind him and helps him remove the soiled garment.

Rey plugs the sink, letting the warm water fill the basin. She watches him in the mirror behind her. He's adorably flustered, and she isn't paying attention when she drops his pants into the sink, water spilling over. 

"You got water everywhere; it's all wet."

She sends him a cheeky grin. "Stop distracting me then. It's all because of you." 

He chews on the inside of his lips, his gaze turning away. 

She frowns. What is Ben's problem? 

She focuses her frustration on scrubbing out the stain while giving him periodic updates.

"Yes!" 

Her shout seems to make him even more uncomfortable, and that upsets her. Annoyed, she tosses the wet fabric into his bare chest. 

NOW 

The door slides open without preamble, and the occupants are just as shocked as when they discover their unintended audience.

With hands on hips, Rey gives them a verbal lashing complete with threats of bodily harm. Ben focuses on getting his legs into his pants, practically hiding behind her. As he gets them to close around his hips, she turns with her finger pointed directly in his face.

"And you! Next time, wait until we have some real privacy!" 

He stares at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish struggling to breathe. As she stalks away, Poe slaps him on the back, chortling. 

She's gone by the time he stutters, "N-n-next time?" 

Finn rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	3. In the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: clueless idiots in love , thirsty Rey , Ben's always hard , misunderstandings , virgin awkwardness , enthusiastic consent , hand job , vaginal fingering , mild embarrassment

Rey's leading the way, but he's distracted. Ben's eyes are trained summarily on the sway of her hips as she stomps with purpose away from the base. The view is spectacular.

Did she really mean it when she inferred that there would be a 'next time'? He's not too sure he's prepared for anything when it comes to the scavenger. Heart notwithstanding, she's had his dick wrapped around her little finger since the moment he set eyes on her.

Way back when, he'd imagine different scenarios. In his quarters, he'd fantasize, replaying the scene in the interrogation room or elevator. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a very graphic reimagining of the thrice-damned throne room.

Kriff, he still gets lost in those lewd reveries. 

Just like he is right now, he's adjusting his slacks yet again when she abruptly spins on her heel. 

Her finger in his chest, she yells, "Why haven't you come to my quarters?"

He looks around them, seeing they're far enough away to avoid the possibility of onlookers. 

"Wh-what?" he gawks stupidly, giving himself an internal shake. 

She growls, throwing her hands in the air before gripping the collar of his newly acquired shirt.

"I asked," she roughly pulls him down to her, "why am I alone every night?" 

Blinking fast and swallowing hard, Ben wracks his brain for a response. 

"Is it- is it because I've never done it before?" 

With her statement, her eyes filled with hurt and, Karabast, how is the going so badly?

Rey's face looks mutinous when she hisses, "I may be inexperienced, but I know how to use the Holonet." 

She shoves him away and begins pacing maniacally.

He isn't sure how to reply, but that's okay because she appears to have a lot more to say. 

"I frig myself night after night watching all the vids and for what? So you can keep yourself locked away?" 

Ben's cock jumps in interest. He shoves his hands in his pockets.

"What? Is it because you shoot off too early?" She's back in front of him as his face blushes hotly. "We can work on that. I've done some research. Rose helped."

The grimace is wholly unconscious and has more to do with her lack of tack than any opposition to the idea of her 'assisting' him. Either way, she interprets it badly.

She snarls, "I can see your stiffy, Ben. You're hard right now! Pull down your pants and prove me wrong!" 

Before he even registers his actions, his numb fingers are fumbling with the ties of his pants. So eager to do as Rey demands.

Swiftly shucking the fabric down his meaty thighs, he only now notices that this is utter madness. His hands move to cover his straining erection, but Rey slaps them away. 

Then... she starts to laugh uproariously.

Feeling humiliated, he tries to turn away but trips over the clothes with his overly large feet. She rushes into him, catching him about the middle but still cackling. 

He stutters, "I-I shouldn't have- I don't-" 

Rey cuts him off, "How is that going to fit inside me?"

Ben chokes as her amusement tempers. They straighten up, her hand slipping down over his stomach. 

"Can I touch your boner?" 

He is both mortified and unquestionably aroused when he gasps, "Please."

She so close, her breath fanning against his collar bone, as they both watch her tentative fingers descend further. 

"B-but, maybe, just call it something else?" he whispers.

She grins up at him. "Like what? Hard on or wood seem inadequate." Her eyes dart down to his jutting length. "More like a battering ram..."

He sucks in a breath as her fingers connect with his glans. "P-penis is acceptable."

She wrinkles her nose at him. "No! Sounds so weird." 

She's inspecting the silken texture of his head as he's throbbing with want. 

"C-cock, then," he mumbles.

"Oh," she exhales, "yes, I like touching your cock, Ben." Her smile makes him nervous. "I want to taste you, too."

Rey's confident as her hand closes over his cock. Sweat breaks out at his temples. He won't be able to last as it is, and he's had enough embarrassment. 

He suggests, hope filling his chest, "Maybe another time." 

A firm tug has his eyes meeting hers when she says with deliberate emphasis, "Next time."

Despite all her bravado, she's not very skilled as she pulls at him with a single-minded ruthlessness. He covers her pumping hand with his to loosen her hold and steady her pace. It begins to feel marvelous, too good.

He needs something to help him last.

Finding courage, he asks, "Can I touch you?"

"Kriff, yes, you laserbrain!" She tries to pull off her vest and lift her shirt with her spare hand. "Will you pinch my nipples? I like that." 

Okay, Rey was less a distraction in his pursuit of delaying the inevitable.

He stutters some nonsense, helping her expose her tits to the chill evening air. He gasps at the sight of her breasts, small and supple.

Perfect, he thinks, as his hands grope artlessly. Rey croons when his thumb draws over a pebbled peak, so he does it again. Abruptly, he realizes they're the perfect size for one hand.

His left-hand splays across her chest, tweaking a nipple between his fingers and circling the other with his thumb while his right-hand caresses downward. 

Rey's grip twists around his cock and he shudders, losing his train of thought.

"Come on, Ben, put your hands on me. I'm not scared." 

Feeling a little terrified, his right-hand snakes under her leggings. 

"Rey, I-I've never done this before." 

She practically purrs, "Just feel me. I'm so wet for you."

He's panting, on edge, when his fingers dip into the damp heat between her legs. She mewls, leaning up to lick lips before rubbing her face against his jaw. 

"Kiss me, please?" she pleads. 

He's unsure, but his heart swells at her request; he can't deny her.

"Of course," he replies before his lips press down into hers. 

It's his first real kiss without impending death or doom, and it's clumsy and dry, and he can't imagine anything better. 

As his fingers catch on a hard nub at the apex of her thighs, she moans into his mouth.

"R-Rey," his voice cracks. 

"Yes, Ben, right there. It's perfect, please." 

"N-no, no, I can't," he mumbles desperately, fingers stilling on her body. 

He angles his hips away from her torso, thrusting helplessly into her hand. 

"Fuck my hand, like you want to fuck me."

He comes, rivulets of white-hot spend jettisoning high and far to land on the innocent grass. Chest heaving as he smashes his lips into hers, their teeth clack painfully. 

"Sorry..." he mutters.

"Ben, always finish what you start," she affirms, eyes gleaming playfully.

She doesn't flinch, her resolve indomitable. 

Ben stares into her eyes, awe and wonder painting his face as his hand begins to work again. Grasping at her breast as his fingers slide fluidly over the pearl hidden in her folds, Rey's hips cant towards him as she clutches his shoulders. 

"Faster, Ben. Harder," she hums. 

His head swims with elation as he obeys her command. 

"So good for me. Ben, Ben, I'm going to—" 

Her own scream of ecstasy cuts her off.

They return to base with shit-eating grins. 

"Found a loth-cat, huh?" Poe asks with a smirk. 

Rose giggles. "Must have shown it who's boss." 

Finn just smiles, shaking his head in silent mirth as the couple tries to hide their blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
